


Maps

by PaulieLopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulieLopes/pseuds/PaulieLopes
Summary: Lily Evans estava cansada: das brigas com a irmã, com Severus, e tudo mais o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente havia feito dela alguém que nem ela mesma reconhecia.Ao ir no Três Vassouras em uma noite de sexta-feira encontra James Potter e conversando com ele percebe que não precisava estar ali. Ela tinha um carro, ela tinha economias. Parte no dia seguinte, então, deixando apenas um bilhete.James Potter, que não se lembra absolutamente nada da noite de sexta, é o único que pode encontrá-la.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	1. Capítulo I - Fugir para Ser

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma história que escrevi entre março e abril de 2016, que simplesmente surgiu na cabeça enquanto eu ouvia Maps, do Maroon 5. Espero que gostem!

**Capítulo I – Fugir para Ser**

Através da janela do carro, Lily notava as árvores tornando-se cada vez mais borrões indefinidos. Mas ela não ligava: era justamente isso que estava procurando.

A estrada se estendia infinitamente em frente a ela, o asfalto parecendo irradiar visivelmente o calor e os cabelos ruivos voavam e batiam em seu rosto devido ao vento forte que vinha da janela aberta – “bendita hora para não ter um carro com ar condicionado”, a garota pensava.

Não devia estar ali. Devia estar na reunião dos representantes de classe da Hogwarts High: a última reunião do semestre. Porém ela não suportava mais isso. Isso tudo: as brigas sem motivo com Petúnia, agora que ela estava de volta do internato para as férias, _a_ briga com Severus – “como aquele merda pensa que pode falar assim comigo? ” – e a lista continuava.

E, tinha certeza, ninguém a procuraria. Mesmo que sumisse por semanas – meses –, ninguém se dignaria a pensar “Puxa, onde será que a Lily se meteu? ”. Talvez alguns professores, talvez. Ou Dorcas e Marlene. Elas estariam ocupadas babando em Remus ou transando com Sirius em um banheiro nojento para algo a mais do que se perguntar – e mandar alguma mensagem que cairia na caixa postal.

Mas Potter, ele poderia acha-la, se procurasse. Não era como se ela houvesse o escolhido para encontrá-la, ou como se ele se importasse com ela. Afinal, era somente uma – das poucas – que diziam “não” para o _incrível_ James Potter, e por isso ele insistia para poder dizer “Lily Evans? _Puf_ , já peguei”.

Apesar disso, na noite passada, aquela sexta que se iniciara no bar dos Três Vassouras, aquela em que o rapaz estava bêbado e achava que ela também estava, ele tinha sido uma boa companhia.

“Eu tenho vontade de largar tudo isso aqui”, ela comentara. “E por que não o faz? ” Ele disse descontraído “Você tem um carro, deve ter algum dinheiro, e tem um monte de estrada”. Ela se lembra que sorriu para ele, antes que ele perguntasse: “E para onde a senhorita iria? Largaria aqui e iria para onde? ”, apesar da voz arrastada, seus olhos brilhavam.

Só ele saberia. E, por isso mesmo, Lily estava tranquila.

Ninguém iria acha-la, ela estava longe de tudo e de todos que havia deixado para trás naquela cidade. Iria para seu refúgio, iria _ser_ Lily Evans.

***

— Ah, qual é, cara! – Sirius jogou o controle do Xbox no sofá, depois de perder uma rodada no videogame. – Você só ganhou porque é dono do jogo, é _injusto_.

— Não sabe perder, não joga. – James riu do amigo, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas. – E eu só ganhei porque eu sou _James Potter_.

— Ó grande James Potter, o que planejas para essa noite de sábado tão bela?

— Mary, cara, Mary. – ele sorriu de lado, e reiniciou o jogo, tentando demonstrar que não era nada demais.

Mas era _Mary_ : simplesmente a garota mais gostosa da escola, e ela era _boa demais_ para qualquer um dali, nem mesmo Sirius havia conseguido que a garota saísse com ele.

— _A_ Mary? Aquela Mary que eu estou pensando? A gostosa que tem aqueles peitos que eu babo só de pensar? – Sirius comentou, arregalando os olhos a cada pergunta.

— A própria. – ele deu de ombros, como se não fosse muita coisa, simplesmente reiniciando o jogo.

— Se deu bem parceiro – Sirius praticamente gritou enquanto ria como um cachorro maníaco.

— Sei que é um cachorro por natureza, Padfoot, mas se controla. – James falou como seu amigo Lupin diria, com o peito estufado e aquela voz de responsabilidade. Só para depois começar a rir como uma foca – Eu sou James Potter, o que você esperava?

Em algum momento posterior, o outro amigo, Remus Lupin, se juntou a eles. James jogava contra Sirius e Remus no FIFA e – incrivelmente – estava ganhando de 2 a 0.

— Já disse, vocês não deviam ter escolhido Real Madrid. Real _sempre_ perde para o Barça. – comentou sarcasticamente.

— Cala a boca, Prongs – Black murmurou enquanto fazia um gol.

— Evans não apareceu na reunião.... Será que adoeceu?

— Não fala isso que o Prongs expulsa a gente só para ir cuidar da dodói. – Sirius dramaticamente comentou.

— Mas eu estou falando sério. Ela nunca falta em nada, você conhece como a Lily é respons...

— Neurótica. – Sirius comentou mais uma vez.

James permanecia calado, estranhamente hipnotizado ao lembrar-se dos cabelos ruivos da garota. De algum modo estranho, podia sentir o cheiro de lírio que eles emanavam perfeitamente, como se ela estivesse ali a seu lado.

...

O vestido vermelho perfeitamente justo delineava o corpo da loira do mesmo modo que o grande decote mostrava seus fartos seios, de modo que James sentia-se em êxtase.

Sentia, antes mesmo da noite começar, que seria uma _daquelas_. A parte Marota de si – que, ele orgulhava de contar a todos, era muito mais de 99% - havia se inflado.

Era verdade que conversar com ela era insuportável – como ele bem notou uns cinco minutos depois de terem se encontrado – e que seus temas giravam sempre em torno de algo que acabava com James tendo de elogiá-la, dizendo que não era gorda, ou que seu cabelo não estava “simplesmente um horror”.

“Será que a gente pode simplesmente pular essa parte em que tenho de fingir prestar atenção? ”. As mais bonitas, ele pensava, sempre tinham esses assuntos extremamente entediantes. Mas ontem, ontem não parecia entediante.

“Com quem saí ontem mesmo? Devo ter bebido bastante, não me lembro de nada, absolutamente nada”. Enquanto balançava a cabeça e respondia educadamente, tentava se recordar do que fizera na sexta-feira.

Ele não teria ficado em casa: custava a se lembrar de uma noite de final de semana que o fizera. Mas também não havia combinado nada com Sirius, Remus ou Peter.

“Padfoot... Padfoot estava no show dAs Esquisitonas. Sim, isso mesmo. ‘Prongs, irmão, tem certeza de que não quer ir? Eu te arranjo um ingresso. Elas são a melhor banda e, de bônus, todas as garotas de lá são universitárias que não resistem a um bom maroto’. Mas... eu não fui e.…”

— James, você está me escutando? – Mary cutucou a mão de James.

— Uhum – ele sorriu e olhou para a garota – Que tal um sorvete?

Contornando a situação que seria certamente embaraçosa com uma maestria que somente alguém com experiência poderia ter feito, James garantiu os amassos do final da noite – e _que_ amassos.

Não era como se ele fosse aquele tipo de cara _totalmente_ cafajeste – “esse título é do Pad”. Certamente, ele beijava algumas garotas, mas não era do tipo ‘quantas garotas consigo pegar hoje’. Mas, se a coisa fosse “festeiro” ele totalmente era. 

Em casa, deitado em sua cama, pegou seu celular visualizando as – zilhões – de mensagens de Sirius não respondidas, algumas de Peter e de alguns grupos, uma de Remus. Passeando pelos contatos do Whatsapp procurando sabe-se lá o quê (provavelmente só fazendo hora), visualizou a foto de perfil conhecida de Lily Evans.

“Evans não apareceu na reunião”, lembrou do amigo contando mais cedo. Olhando para o sorriso que parecia verdadeiro e para o cabelo ruivo que caía em cascatas pelo rosto, pensou sem querer no motivo de não ter comparecido no evento.

“O que você está aprontando, Lírio?”

***

— Tive um sonho estranho noite passada – James comentou com Sirius depois, enquanto iam para o treino de futebol.

— Por favor, me diga que não vamos virar o tipo de amigos que contam o sonho que teve com aquele _garoto lindo_ que olhou para você no dia anterior – Sirius ridicularizou, utilizando sua melhor voz sarcástica.

— Larga de ser chato.

— Bom, agora conta, já que começou a falar. – ele deu de ombros.

— Então. Era um bar, sabe.

— Muito diferente dos padrões de James Potter, claro. – Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma cara de ‘pensador’ – Continue.

— Eu não sei muito bem, parecia estar um pouco bêbado e...

— Se é “um pouco” é algo bom. Você normalmente está nos níveis não aceitáveis de embriaguez e...

— Vai me deixar contar ou quer adivinhar o sonho?

— Quanta frescurite aguda... Conta. 

— Eu só lembro de ouvir algumas frases soltas. Alguém dizendo algo sobre fugir, sobre ligar o som do carro no máximo numa estrada vazia e depois fomos em algum lugar, não me lembro bem onde.

— Resumindo: você não lembra nada do seu sonho além de coisas que você sempre faz? – Padfoot colocou a mão no queixo, na clássica pose dO Pensador.

— Resumindo, você é um filho da mãe. Mas, sim, exatamente isso. E também me lembro de vermelho, borrões vermelhos.

— Estamos torcendo para que seja batom vermelho e não alguém sangrando até a morte, certo?

— Não podia estar mais. – sorriram em cumplicidade, já se aproximando do local do treino.

***

**_Moony_ **

_Dorcas me mandou mensagem agora (20:07)_

_Lily não vai em casa desde o dia da reunião (20:07)_

**_Padfoot_ **

_Ui, tá podendo eeeein (20:09)_

**_Wormtail_ **

_O q dizer sobre isso (20:10)_

**_Moony_ **

_Comentários sobre a Lily estar desaparecida que é o IMPORTANTE nada né? (20:10)_

**_Prongs_ **

_Como assim ela ‘não vai em casa’? (20:11)_

**_Padfoot_ **

_Tipo “ela não vai em casa”. Tão difícil assim de entender? (20:11)_

_Acho q Mary te passou a burrice dela (20:12)_

_Pena q não passou a beleza (20:12)_

_Se não até eu te pegava (20:12)_

**_Wormtail_ **

_Isso foi tão gay (20:12)_

_KKKKKKKK (20:12)_

**_Moony_ **

_Então, Prongs, a mãe dela ligou pra Marlene e pra Dorcas (20:13)_

_Perguntando se estava com elas (20:13)_

_Porque só deixou um bilhete (20:14)_

_[FOTO] “Estou bem” (20:15)_

**_Prongs_ **

_M e D ñ sabem onde ela pode estar? (20:16)_

**_Moony_ **

_Celular caindo direto na caixa-postal, sem novos tweets, nada no Whatsapp ou no Face, muito menos no Instagram (20:18)_

_**Wormtail**_

_Que mania irritante de usar pontuações acentos e letras maiúsculas como se tivesse na escola Remus (20:18)_

**_Moony_ **

_Foda-se Pettigrew (20:22)_

_A propósito, faltaram algumas vírgulas na sua frase (20:23)_

**_Padfoot_ **

_[Áudio – 1:29] (20:24)_

_Manda um beijo pra Marley (20:25)_

**_Prongs_ **

_Ninguém vai ouvir esse áudio, e vc sabe disso Pad (20:25)_

_Será que dá pra pensar na Lily? (20:25)_

**_Padfoot_ **

_Evans é bem grandinha (20:26)_

_Sabe se cuidar (20:26)_

_Não precisa do cavaleiro Potter (20:26)_

_Relaxa (20:26)_

***

James desligou a tela do celular e bufou, jogando-o na cama. Lily não era alguém que fazia isso: sumia e não dava satisfação a ninguém. A “santa” Evans, como diria Padfoot, era o exemplo de filha perfeita, de amiga perfeita, de _pessoa_ perfeita.

Não sabia a razão, mas sentia que devia algo a ela. Sentia que devia fazer algo em relação ao “sumiço” de Lily. E, misteriosamente, mesmo sempre sendo rejeitado pela ruiva, sentia-se próximo a ela.

_“Sabe, James, você não é tão mal assim. Essa sexta acabou saindo melhor do que o esperado”_ , uma Lily bebendo uma dose de tequila apareceu para ele. Seu sorriso, embaçado diante da visão embriagada de James, era atraente. No fundo, a característica placa com três vassouras estava pendurada atrás do balcão.

Balançou a cabeça, despertando dessa memória repentina.

‘Então, eu estava com ela na sexta...’, ele pensou. Pegou novamente o celular – verificando que a discussão ainda acontecia no grupo – e clicou novamente na foto de Evans.

‘Eu vou te encontrar, Lírio’. 


	2. Capítulo II - Ser para Sentir

**Capítulo II – Ser para sentir.**

Um profundo penhasco. Chegando perto da beirada – tomando certo cuidado ao firmar os pés no chão – não conseguia avistar o fundo. E ali, Lily finalmente compreendeu a frase de um de seus livros favoritos: “Nós somos infinitos”.

Ali, diante da imensidão do mundo, se sentiu tão pequena e insignificante e, simultaneamente, se sentiu parte daquilo tudo. O vento, tão forte, entrava por sob sua blusa e a fazia inflar, ao mesmo tempo que espalhava seus cabelos por seu rosto.

Abriu os braços, e respirou fundo. Bem ali, no que parecia ser o topo do mundo, Lily Evans percebeu que agora ela podia _ser_ a verdadeira Lily Evans. E, também, que é preciso _ser_ para _sentir_.

***

James olhou assustado para a tela do computador, olhando para o perfil do Facebook de uma pessoa que não conhecia – e não tendo a mínima ideia de como chegara ali. Havia começado a dar uma olhada no perfil de Lily, tentando encontrar alguma indicação do paradeiro da ruiva e o nível de _stalker_ foi tão alto que chegara ali.

Fechou o notebook com força. Não havia encontrado nada, absolutamente nada, na sua busca. O perfil da ruiva se resumia a muitos posts de livros, séries, filmes, músicas e fotos com as amigas. Nenhuma viajem planejada, nenhuma foto de paisagens com legendas “Ainda irei conhecer” – ao menos que Nárnia conte.

Seu telefone tocou o toque familiar de Eight Days a Week dos Beatles, sabendo que era Remus – Deus abençoe o ser que inventou toques diferenciados.

— E aí? – ele atendeu.

— James – era a voz de Dorcas que invadiu o telefone, seguida por uma Marlene gritando “Me deixa falar também” ao fundo – Vou colocar no viva voz, ok? 

— OK.

— Oi James – era Marlene agora.

— Prongs. – desta vez era Moony.

— Descobriu algo? – Dorcas estava apreensiva.

— Nada. Não tem nada no Facebook dela, e no Twitter nada além de “Estou morta com essa season finale” ou “Volta logo do hiatus, não aguento mais esperar #FraryForever#”.

— Típico de Lily – podia quase sentir Marlene revirando os olhos do outro lado da ligação. – Mas enfim, a única coisa que achamos no quarto da Lily foi um monte de nada.

— Além da irmã super chata dela ter custado a nos deixar entrar.

— Ela estava sozinha em casa com o namorado – a voz de Moony apareceu no fundo.

— Vejo o _porquê_. – Prongs riu. – Tem mais alguma ideia, garotas?

— No momento quero um copo bem grande de chocolate quente – Dorcas comentou – Porque Lily sumiu desse jeito?

— Quer dizer, nós somos ótimas amigas. Tudo bem que a irmã dela é uma filha da puta...

— Elas são irmãs, você não pode xingar a mãe delas. Sra Evans é super legal conosco – Dorcas lembrou.

— Okay – Marlene bufou – Tudo bem que a irmã dela é uma _merda_ , melhorou Dorc?, mas ela tem a gente e...

— Tenho outra chamada na linha, esperem aí – James disse, trocando a chamada – E aí?

— Pode me agradecer depois, Prongs. – era a voz de Sirius.

— Por...?

— Eu consegui ingressos _de graça_ para a melhor festa do ano.

— Ah, legal.

— James, você ouviu direito? DE GRAÇA. – ele praticamente gritou.

— É que eu, Remus e as meninas estamos tentando achar Evans, sabe. E, bem, realmente estou ficando preocupado com ela, Pad. Já faz uma semana e meia que ela não dá notícias. E se foi sequestrada? Ou...

— Ou foi raptada por alienígenas? – ele ironizou – Se você quer achar ela, seria mais fácil simplesmente criar um mapa mágico que diga onde estavam todas as pessoas.

— Claro, Pad. Até porque mapas mágicos estão espalhados por aí.

— Podíamos chamá-lo de Mapa do Maroto e... – a voz do garoto tinha se animado, parecendo que ele estava mesmo cogitando a ideia.

— E a Lily ainda não voltou com essa sua ideia.

— E você está se tornando um imbecil. Ela deixou um bilhete dizendo que estava bem, não deixou? Pelo que conheço dela, provavelmente está em algum evento nerd desses que tem no verão e...

— É isso! Sabe que te amo né? – James ria – Hoje a noite, Três Vassouras, Marlene vai estar lá.

Desligou a chamada, sem se despedir, e atendeu a que estava em espera.

— Tudo bem que James pode ser um idiota, mas se a Lily visse o que ele está fazendo por ela com certeza cairia na real e... – Marlene tagarelava.

— Primeiro, eu não sou idiota. Segundo, Lily já me ama, só não admitiu ainda. E, terceiro, Padfoot teve uma ideia.

_— Black_ teve uma ideia? Sério? – a incredulidade na voz da morena era palpável.

— Acredite ou não. Já olharam eventos dessas coisas que Lily gosta? Livros, séries, não sei... Talvez ela tenha ido.

— Isso! – Dorcas praticamente gritou – Bem provável que possa dar certo.

— Vamos começar a procurar, olhe aí também.

— A propósito... Todo mundo hoje no Três Vassouras, ok? Até – ele desligou o celular antes que alguma delas pudesse contestar.

Pelo menos, agora, tinham uma mínima ideia, uma mínima direção. Poderiam, agora, tentar fazer algo.

***

— Oi gente – Dorcas disse ao chegar no bar, onde James, Remus e Peter já estavam.

— E aí – responderam (exceto Lupin, que estava muito ocupado limpando a baba que lhe escorria pela boca).

— Cadê a Marley? – ela perguntou, ajeitando a bolsa no encosto da cadeira.

— Adivinha? – Peter cinicamente disse – Se adivinhar por que somente ela e Pad não chegaram, te dou até um beijo.

— Hey – Remus reagiu – Acho que ela acabou de chegar.

— Oi pessoal – uma Marlene que ajeitava os cabelos loucamente apareceu – Como vão?

— Não adianta retocar o batom agora – Peter comentou, brincalhão.

Menos de cinco minutos depois (como todos já haviam previsto) Sirius adentrou o bar.

— Vocês sabem que não adianta mais irem se pegar ali na esquina, certo? Todo mundo sabe sobre vocês – Dorcas mexeu as mãos, enfatizando.

— Não temos nada. – Sirius deu de ombros.

— Até parece que eu ficaria com esse _cachorro_ do Black. – a morena seguiu o gesto do garoto.

— Aqui – Dorcas estendeu alguns papeis impressos sobre a mesa – O que achei de todos os programas possíveis num raio de 200 quilômetros.

— Até aqui vamos ficar falando sobre a Evans? – Peter resmungou, sendo devidamente ignorado.

— Vamos ver – Marlene pegou todos os papéis que a loira havia lhe dado. - Feira de livros?

— Talvez. – Sirius deu de ombros, bebericando seu copo que a garçonete havia acabado de lhe trazer.

— Existe Submarino, Saraiva, LeLivros para isso – James disse.

— Okay, ela não iria _tão_ longe por livros. – Dorcas concluiu.

— Só se fossem raros.

— Tipo edições originais ou especiais – Remus continuou.

— Mas não tem nada chamativo aqui. – Marlene disse, passando para o próximo – Exibição especial Star Wars. Ela não foi ver esse filme na estreia?

— Sim, ela até comprou uma máscara do mestre Yoda supercara, lembra? – a loira comentou.

— Lembro dela comentar comigo algo sobre ir com coques iguais aos da Princesa Leia – Remus também assentiu.

— Ok, próximo – James apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, já perdendo as esperanças.

“Lily não faria todo esse alvoroço por programas tão simples como esses...”, pensava initerruptamente, enquanto mais umas sete ocasiões foram devidamente analisadas e rejeitadas.

— Mas que garota complicadinha ein – foi o comentário final de Sirius, ao terminar de beber mais um copo.

— Como se você fosse um santo, Black – Marlene respondeu, já também depois de seu sabe-se-lá-quanto copo.

— Sabe – Dorcas disse, um pouco risonha – Sempre quis saber de onde veio os seus apelidos. Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail e Moony...

Os quatro se entreolharam, com um sorriso _maroto_ escapando-lhes dos lábios e um olhar de cumplicidade, rindo internamente.

— Não – responderam em uníssono, prolongando bastante a palavra.

— Okay, mais um. Roteiro Star Wars. Pelo visto existe um museu enorme da saga aqui nos Estados Unidos. E acaba de chegar mais uma ala inteira de novos artigos.

— Bem, aí está uma coisa que Lily poderia ter em mente.

— Como destino final, ou algo assim – James se empolgou.

— Fica na Califórnia – Marlene leu.

— Bem, acho que temos um lugar para procurar, pelo menos, não? – Dorcas sorriu feliz.

— Até porque – Sirius comentou – faz muito sentido sairmos em um museu perguntando se viram uma garota ruiva dos olhos verdes, já que os guardas de lá devem ficar por conta de olhar garotas ruivas dos olhos verdes e....

— Eu ficaria – Peter comentou ao fundo.

— Estamos indo amanhã, se quiser ficar, _Black_ , não fará falta – uma Marlene convencida lhe disse (apesar de seu olhar para ele ter sido mais algo como: “se você não for, nada de _Marlene_ por muito, muito tempo”).

— Então vamos lá, Califórnia não pode ser _tão_ ruim. – ele disse erguendo o copo.

Os outros o seguiram, mas, na cabeça de James, ele simplesmente sentia que havia algo errado.

***

— Tchau mãe – James disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Euphemia – Devo voltar amanhã, ou depois, ok?

— Onde o senhorzinho pensa que vai? – Sra. Potter disse pondo a mão na cintura teatralmente.

— Eu e os meninos vamos... A um lugar. – ele comentou evasivamente, de propósito.

— Em qual lugar? – o pai, Fleamont, adentrou a cozinha se inserindo na conversa.

— Vamos a uma... Espécie de exposição. – James sabe que, uma hora ou outra, acabaria encurralado.

— Exposição de...? – a mãe puxou sua língua.

— Star Wars. – ele admitiu, derrotado.

— NÃO ACREDITO! – a mãe gritou, olhando animada para o pai.

— Deus atendeu nossas preces! – o pai respondeu de volta – Estamos esperando por esse dia a séculos.

— Já até compramos o seu sabre de luz. Escolhemos com muito carinho e amor e... Vá pegá-lo, querido.

— Eu preciso mesmo ir agora, sabe. Volto em breve – ele sorriu amarelo.

— Que a força esteja com você, meu filho! – o pai disse, balançando o sabre de luz que tirou do armário da copa bem no alto.

— Nós sempre soubemos que esse dia chegaria. Amamos você! – a mãe completou, com água nos olhos, enquanto James saia de casa apressadamente.

Atravessou o gramado da casa praticamente correndo, entrando no carro de Remus – lógico que Moony não seria _maluco_ de deixar qualquer um deles dirigir na estrada – onde as duas garotas e Sirius também já estavam.

— Eu esperei _anos_ para ver essa cena. A-N-O-S – Black enfatizou, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir e a mão na barriga.

— Cala a boca, Black – James ralhou. – Vamos logo Moony.

Lupin acelerou o carro, contando ao Potter que Peter não viria à viagem – algo relacionado à uma gripe repentina, que com toda certeza não passava de uma desculpa esfarrapada.

— E então... – Dorcas disse debruçando-se sobre Marlene, que estava no meio dela e de James para alcançar o som – Que música vocês querem ouvir?

***

A primeira meia hora de viajem foi tranquila: alternando entre os estilos musicais de todos, venceram sem – muitas – discussões. Entretanto, após isso, a convivência no carro podia ser tudo, menos pacífica.

— Sai pra lá, Black. – Marlene disse, dando um tapa na mão do moreno que tentava mudar a música que ela acabara de escolher.

— Olha, eu estou tipo com _muita_ vontade de mijar e, se você não ficar na sua, McKinnon, serei obrigado a fazer isso bem em cima de você.

— Seu nojento – ela gritou – Sai daí, já tá na hora de alguém sentar na frente e...

— Remus será que não dá pra pararmos um pouquinho? – foi Dorcas quem disse agora.

— Não tem nenhum posto aqui perto – ele respondeu.

— Eu estou mesmo com vontade de vomitar – ela pôs a mão em cima da boca.

— Toma! – James estendeu uma sacolinha plástica que achou no carro para a loira, esperando que ela simplesmente não vomitasse em tudo.

— Come chocolate, Dorcas, chocolate sempre ajuda – Remus repetiu seu quase mantra.

— PELO AMOR DE DEUS – Marlene gritou – Alguém diz para Black simplesmente parar de peidar aqui?

— A gente não sai desse carro a o quê? Oito horas? – ele disse.

— Quarenta minutos – Lupin respondeu.

— Justamente. Tanto tempo assim, eu estou todo doído, não faça drama morena.

— É McKinnon para você.

— Ontem a noite não me lembro de você dizer isso – ele deu um sorriso de lado para ela, recebendo um dedo do meio de troco. – Eu sei que você não vive sem mim.

— Seu ego está invadindo meu espaço pessoal – ela disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho, como uma garotinha pequena.

— Eu realmente não estou bem – Dorcas repetiu, e o rosto já com uma aparência _verde_ confirmava.

— Vou parar no acostamento, ok? – Remus disse – Só, por favor, não vomite no meu carro, custei a limpá-lo. James, me ajuda aí.

— Eu? – Potter acordou do devaneio em que se encontrava olhando pela janela. – O que eu tenho de fazer?

— Tenta cantar, com essa sua voz maravilhosa com certeza vai virar uma Rapunzel do Enrolados – Marlene ironizou, voltando logo a sua posição emburrada.

— Brilha linda flor? – ele começou, arrancando uma risadinha da garota loira.

— Embora tenha futuro como Rapunzel, James, ainda quero vomitar em todo o carro lindo de Remus – ela concluiu.

Nisso, Lupin parou o carro no acostamento, de um jeito que ficassem visíveis para os outros carros – tudo, menos um acidente, certo? – e Dorcas correu para a beirada, onde parecia estar vomitando o próprio estômago.

Os demais, aproveitando a parada forçada, saíram do carro para esticar as pernas. Marlene, com as mãos na cintura, estalou as costas em um audível “crec” e Lupin foi ver se Dorcas estava bem.

— Você realmente acha que Evans está lá, Prongs? – Sirius veio conversar com o amigo.

— Acho que estamos deixando passar algo... – ele respondeu – Só não sei o quê.

— Você já considerou a possibilidade que ela _não quer_ ser encontrada?

— Sim, Pads, muitas vezes. E sempre prefiro rejeitá-la. – ele apoiou-se no carro, olhando para o asfalto.

— Hey, Prongs, anime-se cara. – o amigo deu-lhe um tapa no ombro – Veja pelo lado bom da coisa. Estamos indo para Califórnia. Sabe? Garotas loiras e bronzeadas, praias.

Riu pela tentativa de graça do amigo e, não muito depois, Dorcas disse que já estava melhor.

— Pé na estrada então – Sirius disse sentando-se no banco do passageiro novamente.

— Hun... Padfoot? – Remus chamou – Será que Dorcas poderia ir na frente agora? Sabe como é, para evitarmos essa situação novamente.

Os ombros de Sirius curvaram-se, ele assentiu e sentou-se tristemente no banco de três, juntamente com James e Marlene. 

— É o seguinte, sem ficar relando em mim, ok Black? – a morena disse antes mesmo do carro dar partida.

— Não poderia dizer que seria uma má ideia – ele sorriu de lado.

Mas James só podia pensar em duas coisas: um, seria uma _longa_ viagem com os dois sentados lado a lado brigando como cão e rato; dois, ele estava esquecendo algo.

Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no vidro, tentando dormir para o tempo passar mais rápido. E, assim que começou a cochilar, ouviu a conhecida voz de Lily.

“Vamos lá, Potter, não seja tão covarde. “ Ela dizia. “Mostre-me que juntos podemos ser infinitos” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo! 
> 
> É uma história bem leve, e postarei todos os capítulos agora (já que estão escritos desde 2016, como vocês podem perceber por algumas referências ao longo do capítulo).


	3. Capítulo III - Sentir para Pensar

**Capítulo III – Sentir para Pensar.**

“Cinco, seis, sete, oito” Lily contou, lembrando-se das aulas de ballet feitas a tantos anos. Cruzava um pequeno riozinho que tinha ali, pisando nas pedras que serviam de apoio ritmicamente, para que o risco de cair fosse minimizado ao máximo.

Não que se importasse de molhar, mas se batesse a cabeça em alguma daquelas pedras os danos seriam graves, principalmente com aquelas pontas proeminentes e considerando que não tinha companhia.

Ainda assim, alguma parte de si torcia para que se molhasse _acidentalmente_ e tivesse de molhar o resto do corpo. Desde a infância a garota sempre fora apaixonada pela sensação que a natureza podia lhe proporcionar: ao se molhar com aquela água congelante sua imaginação já a transportava para outra dimensão. Uma dimensão de cores, de outra galáxia, de outra realidade.

Era como olhar para as nuvens: mesmo que houvesse olhado a um minuto e identificado uma corça, no minuto seguinte o vento havia a transformado a tal modo que agora se assemelhava a uma coruja.

E, assim, olhando para o céu azul com algumas poucas nuvens brancas, sorriu. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir: era involuntário, como as batidas fortes de seu coração.

Ali, de pé sobre uma pequena pedra já um pouco desgastada pela água, Lily Evans _sentiu_ a natureza. Lily Evans se sentiu parte de um todo, e percebeu que é preciso sentir para verdadeiramente _pensar._

***

— Graças a Deus – a voz de Marlene, mesmo alta, quase não foi ouvida ocultada pelo alto _estrondo_ que suas costas fizeram ao ser estalada – Minha bunda está até dormente.

— Então... – Dorcas comentou alongando o braço – Esse é o tal Museu do Star Wars?

— Acho que sim. – Sirius respondeu, apontando ironicamente para a enorme placa com os dizeres “Star Wars” sobre um fundo estrelado.

— E como vamos fazer isso? – Remus perguntou – Quer dizer, não é lá muito normal sair perguntando se viram uma garota ruiva por aí.

— Fotos? – James sugeriu. – Podemos mostrar a foto do Whatsapp dela para os funcionários, não sei.

— Bem, é um começo...

— Na verdade não, mas fazer o quê. – Sirius disse. – Por _onde_ começamos?

— Uma autora disse uma vez uma frase legal – Dorcas disse, animadamente – “Como começar pelo início se as coisas acontecem antes de acontecer?”

— Clarice Lispector? – Lupin chutou.

— Clarice Lispector! – ela respondeu, trocando um high-five com o garoto.

— Hun... Como exatamente isso ajuda? – Marlene franzia a testa, tentando relacionar com o sumiço de Lily a citação.

— Não sei. Só me veio na cabeça – a loira deu de ombros, antes de sair andando.

— Eu juro que um dia ainda vou entender ela – Sirius comentou, baixinho – Mas esse dia não é hoje.

Andando rumo a bilheteria – onde Black tinha certeza que estava sendo assaltado com aquele preço – e depois à entrada do museu, deram de cara com uma grande máscara do Darth Vader em exposição.

— Okaaaay – Marlene comentou – Isso dá medo. Acho que eu podia procurar ela na lanchonete, sabe, Lily esfomeada como sempre.

Saiu andando sendo seguida por um (nada) discreto Sirius Black. James, que queria de tudo menos segurar vela, arranjou um jeito de entrar em uma ala paralela, deixando Remus e Dorcas.

Andando por entre as diversas esculturas e artefatos relacionados à saga, James perguntou-se porque nunca se interessara pela história. Talvez fosse pela pressão e seriedade que seus pais depositavam em Star Wars – fora questão de sorte não ser chamado de Yoda – ou pela falta de paciência por tantos filmes (e em uma ordem nada esclarecedora), mas estava seriamente arrependido vendo tanto _conteúdo_ ali.

E, assim, absorvido pelo universo espacial, atravessou corredores e salões imensos. Em cada guarda que via – ou em cada guia – não hesitava em estender seu celular com a foto da sorridente ruiva em tela cheia.

— Oi – ele disse com o segundo guarda que conversava.

— Boa tarde – respondeu-lhe, sem mudar sua expressão.

— Por acaso essa mulher esteve aqui na última semana? – ele mostrou a foto.

— Realmente quer que eu lembre de uma pessoa no meio deste monte?

— Por favor...

O homem olhou para a foto, suspirando.

— Apesar de muito bonita, não, não me lembro de ter visto ninguém assim. – concluiu – Namorada?

— Quem me dera – ele riu, nervosamente.

— Boa sorte, pequeno gafanhoto.

— Vocês são obrigados a dizer isso? Quer dizer, o primeiro guarda disse _exatamente_ a mesma coisa.

— Pérolas do ofício – ele deu de ombros, logo voltando a ficar na rígida posição que estava antes.

James continuou andando, mas não sabia mais o que fazer. A sensação de erro ainda o perseguia, mas não conseguia entender o porquê. Calmamente, dirigiu-se até a lanchonete, onde esperava que houvesse algo bem deliciosamente gostoso.

***

Enquanto isso, Dorcas caminhava sem se emocionar pelas obras de Star Wars. Sabe-se lá porquê, não sentia curiosidade quanto à saga – ao contrário de Remus, que praticamente babava, junto aos outros fãs, sobre à estátua do Mestre Yoda.

— Não é... Maravilhosa? – ele comentou, a animação visível em seus olhos, com a garota – Tão incrivelmente detalhada, tão... Mestre Yoda.

— Sim, sim, é linda – ela respondeu, com um sorriso encorajador.

— Sabe, Dorcas, esse lugar é um paraíso. – faltou pouco para ele sair cantando e dançando de braços abertos pelo salão, como naqueles filmes da Disney.

— Seu epitáfio será “Que a força esteja com você”?

— Não passo _tanto_ tempo assim pensando na minha morte – ele zombou.

— Acho que vou sentar ali, sabe, naquele banco, enquanto você e os outros maníacos simplesmente devoram com o olhar esse museu. – ela disse, tirando seu celular da bolsa e seu fone, colocando na sua música preferida do momento (vulgo Sugar).

No momento do refrão – aquele em qual quase ela subiu no banco e gritou bem alto “YES PLEASE” – Remus a cutucou, despertando-a do transe que entrava sempre que colocava fones.

— Dorcas? – ele chamou – Estou te chamando a tipo _meia hora_.

— Exagerado, sim ou claro? – ela virou os olhos, lembrando-lhe que havia escutado apenas metade de uma música. – Mas enfim, o que aconteceu?

— A Princesa Leia ali – disse apontado para uma garota que estava vestida exatamente igual a personagem – Disse que tem dois malucos na lanchonete fazendo uma guerra de sabres de luz e...

— Lene e Black – ela suspirou, saindo correndo e gritando sobre o ombro – Eu é que não vou perder essa.

Apressados, cortaram os corredores como se fossem novos Flash, e, assim que chegaram no local, não puderam deixar de cair na gargalhada. No meio de uma rodinha estavam ambos, com sabres de luz em riste e sorrisos no rosto.

— É impressão minha ou o nível de infantilidade deles passou do limite? – Remus comentou, com a mão na testa.

— Realmente é um sonho dela participar de uma briga no meio de uma rodinha, e devo dizer que o fato de ser com sabres de luz deixa tudo _muito mais_ emocionante. – a loira, ao contrário do garoto, estava adorando aquilo.

— Angá! – Sirius disse.

— História errada, Black – ela revirou os olhos, tentando acertar a barriga do rapaz.

— Por que eles estão assim? – Dorcas perguntou baixinho para um rapaz que trabalhava ali.

— Algo sobre a última coxinha de catupiry. – ele deu de ombros.

— E onde eles conseguiram sabres de luz? – foi a vez de Remus perguntar.

— Olhe ao redor, cara. Tem sabres de luz até brotando do chão.

— Faz sentido – foi a vez de Dorcas dar de ombros, voltando a se concentrar na briguinha (super) infantil dos amigos.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – James, que acabara de surgir atrás dos dois perguntou.

— Meu Vader, vocês são um bando de malucos, lerdos ou o quê? – o funcionário reclamou, saindo para o outro lado do balcão.

— Pad, Marlene, briga, sabre de luz, coxinha de catupiry. – Dorcas resumiu.

— Infantilidade. – Remus completou.

— Amor – a loira concluiu. 

— Quando quiserem se declarar – James disse pondo as mãos nos ombros dos amigos – Por favor, não façam isso desse jeito.

Pedindo desculpas ao empurrar alguém, andou até o centro da roda. Bufou, ao ver os dois, “não sou eu o infantil da história?”

— Pelo amor de Deus, parem com essa infantilidade – ele disse, entrando no meio da luta dos dois e arrancando “oh” da plateia. – Será que dá pra vocês dois simplesmente se beijarem, ou alguma dessas coisas, ou quem sabe simplesmente crescerem?

— Mas Prongs... – Sirius começou a reclamar, realmente como uma criança.

— Eu sei que você se gostam desse jeito diferente e tal, mas já aguentei isso por tempo _demais_ no carro, e uma guerra de sabre de luz? Sinceramente, só faltaram os efeitos especiais de cinema.

— Sabe, James... – Marlene começou, também sendo interrompida.

— Remus quem devia estar aqui falando essas coisas, porque vocês sabem, ele é o tipo ‘paizão’ e não eu. Então, diante disso, vocês sabem o quanto está sendo difícil pra mim vir aqui e ficar dando sermãozinho? Por Deus, vão logo se resolver. Nem com meu filho eu vou ser tão chato assim (e a briga de vocês estava realmente demais).

Os dois saíram do centro da roda resmungando, mas juntos, e, antes que a multidão se dispersasse, James chamou a atenção novamente.

— Aproveitando a situação – ele sorriu de lado, voltando a ser o James de sempre – Algum de vocês por um acaso viram essa garota aqui por aí?

Ele estendeu o celular sobre a cabeça, girando vagarosamente, recebendo apenas negações com a cabeça – e um assobio de um cara lá do fundo, que foi devidamente ignorado – e se sentiu frustrado.

Andando de cabeça baixa e com as mãos nos bolsos, chutou pedrinhas até o carro, onde esperou pelos amigos.

***

— Então... – Lupin comentou – Nada de Evans aqui.

— Muito perceptivo da sua parte, Moony – Sirius revirou os olhos.

— Não fui eu quem fiquei brincando com sabres de luz.

— Não foi você que fez as pazes em um banheiro – ele sorriu, marotamente.

— "Não fui eu”, “Não foi você”, menos garotos – Marlene disse – Voltando a Lily...

— Nada dela aqui, e nossas buscas retornam a estaca zero – Dorcas dramatizou.

— Acho que nunca saímos da estaca zero – Sirius deu de ombros. – Já disse uma vez e repito: vocês já consideraram que ela não quer ser encontrada?

Os quatro se entreolharam, depois desviando seu olhar para James, que fitava seus tênis.

— Sabe – ele começou – Ela nunca quis sair comigo, nem nada assim, mas muito mais que interessado romanticamente nela, eu a considero uma boa, não, boa não, ótima pessoa. E, mais que isso, uma amiga.

Olhou para todos ali e viu que ainda o encaravam.

— Ela sempre está lá para ajudar, sabe. Embora eu não _precise_ de ajuda – seu ego disse mais alto –, sei que qualquer situação ela estaria lá para qualquer um (até mesmo para o Pads). E, por isso, temos de acha-la. Mesmo que ela não queira ser achada, nós queremos acha-la e eu disse tantos “achar” nessa frase que estou confuso.

Entrou no carro em seguida, esperando os demais se recuperarem do susto (e interpretarem o monte de “achar” que ele dissera) e se juntarem a ele.

— Vamos para casa? – Remus perguntou, ao colocar a chave na ignição.

— Já está tarde... – Dorcas comentou, ao seu lado – Tenho medo de pegar estrada a noite, seria melhor ficarmos no hotel essa noite, não?

— Concordo. – Marlene acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Não é que não confiemos em você na direção, Remus – Dorcas logo apressou em dizer – Não confiamos é nos outros motoristas e...

— Sem problemas – ele disse. – Por mim podemos ficar no hotel mesmo.

Com o aceno em concordância vindo dos outros dois rapazes, deu a partida no carro, procurando um hotel nem caro demais (“Tem aquela viagem do time semana que vem”, dissera Sirius) nem porco demais (“Parece ter ratos saindo das tábuas”, Dorcas comentou, sendo seguida por um “E baratas” de Marlene).

Por fim, descobriram um hotelzinho na beira da estrada que parecia um velho sobrado e foi ali que decidiram passar a noite. As garotas alugaram um quarto para elas, enquanto os três homens dividiram outro (“Sem camas de casal, por favor” imploraram James e Sirius logo ao pegarem a chave).

Apesar de não ter nenhum luxo, era respeitosamente aconchegante. Tão logo deitaram, planejando sair cedo no dia seguinte, James colocou seus fones de ouvido ligando o Spotify (lendo logo “Music can touch us emocionally when words alone can’t” e concordando que não há verdade maior), a procura de alguma canção com que pudesse _sentir_ e, enfim, _pensar_.

Ligou alto em Dear God, percebendo que os acordes calmos da música poderiam acalmar seus nervos. E, assim que absorveu a música, lembrou-se como um sonho da tão misteriosa noite de sexta...

E compreendeu. Compreendeu Lily, compreendeu a situação, compreendeu o que havia acontecido. Simplesmente compreendera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terceiro e já passamos da metade!


	4. Capítulo IV - Pensar para Existir

**Capítulo IV – Pensar para Existir.**

_A tão notória noite de sexta-feira._

_Penso, logo existo._

O vento úmido da primavera açoitava violentamente os cabelos tão ruivos de Lily Evans, fazendo com que, assim que ela adentrara o bar e fechara a porta atrás de si, eles caíssem de uma só vez sobre seu rosto, tampando-o com uma cortina escarlate.

Removeu-os cuidadosamente, ajeitando a blusa que usava, que havia se levantado, deixando a mostra sua barriga – barriga extremamente branca, corrigiu mentalmente.

Não acreditava o quanto seu dia tinha ido de mal a pior. Embora não esperasse ao acordar que fosse ser um dos bons dias, certamente esperava algo melhor.

Sentou-se na alta banqueta de um balcão até mesmo solitário, estranhando o quanto o bar estava vazio para uma sexta-feira. Deu de ombros, pensando um “melhor assim”, pedindo para Rosmerta, a dona do bar, uma grande dose de whisky, pois sabia que a simples cerveja amanteigada não aliviaria nem os músculos de seus ombros.

A alguns metros dali, James Potter bebericava sua dose olhando para o teto, notando as imperfeições e numerando-as. Quer dizer, fazia isso até ser desperto pela voz que não esperava ouvir. E, se fosse uma peça de seu cérebro lhe fazer imaginar tal coisa, seria uma peça dupla: olhou para o balcão e ali estavam os inconfundíveis longos cabelos ruivos.

Cogitou a ideia de levantar-se e ir até lá, rejeitando-a em seguida: ainda faltava tanto teto para contabilizar... “Vamos lá, imbecil”, sua própria consciência ralhou, “Se _Lily Evans_ está aqui, em um bar, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, não acha?”.

Forçando a palma das mãos na mesa de madeira, que rangeu ao seu peso, passou as mãos descuidadamente pelos cabelos já naturalmente bagunçados e alcançou a banqueta ao lado da ocupada por Evans, jogando-se novamente nela.

— E eu achando que minha sexta seria um tédio – ele comentou, sorrindo – Olá lírio – ele sorriu para a garota, recebendo um revirar de olhos como resposta.

— Olá Potter. É Evans. – ela resmungou.

— O que houve para dar o ar de sua graça nesse bar?

— Bem, vamos ver, Potter. Eu acho que realmente não te interessa, não é mesmo? – ela nem ao menos levantou os olhos do copo.

— Não posso contestar isso – ele deu de ombros e apenas continuou ali, calado.

Lily estranhou: Potter não era de ficar simplesmente _ali_. Era sempre um Potter falante, um Potter irritante, implicante e chamando-a para sair. Mais ainda um com álcool no sangue: não ficavam ainda mais conversadores?

Mas pelo visto, Potter não. Ele parecia ser completamente o oposto.

Não suportando simplesmente ele sentado ali a seu lado, olhando daquele modo para o teto, simplesmente suspirou “Bem, só um pouco, certo? Não faz mal nenhum. Além disso... Meu dia já está mesmo horrível, não pode ficar pior”.

— E onde estão os fiéis escudeiros? – ela soltou de uma vez.

Olhou para ele, aguardando uma resposta – que não veio. O teto devia estar _realmente_ interessante, pois ele nem ao menos piscava. Foi necessário que a ruiva o cutucasse para que sintonizasse novamente.

— Desculpa? – ele olhou confuso;

— Onde estão os fieis escudeiros? – ela sorriu.

— Espera. Você me perguntou algo, educadamente e não ironicamente, e sorriu para mim, na mesma frase? – ele balançou a cabeça.

— Muito perspicaz, Potter. Vai responder ou não?

— Estão... por aí. Pads está no show dAs Esquisitonas. Moony deve estar estudando. E Worm provavelmente está assistindo algo na TV. Por que a pergunta?

— Bem, não é sempre que vemos qualquer Maroto sem o resto do grupo.

— Bem, também não é sempre que você conversa comigo.

Ficaram encarando a madeira polida do balcão, meio sem jeito. Incrivelmente, James conseguira imaginar tantas vezes e de tantos modos diferentes como seria quando finalmente conseguisse simplesmente conversar com a ruiva, e não estava se assemelhando a nenhuma.

— McLaggen furou comigo – ela confessou – Íamos sair, mas então _Mary_ estava disponível, e pelo visto é mais vantajoso para ele sair com ela – Lily torceu o rosto ao dizer isso.

— Não sei o que as garotas veem nele – James não soube o que comentar, não soube nem ao menos porque ela lhe contara aquilo – Quer dizer, ele é um completo imbecil, para não dizer outras coisas. E ainda é _horrível_ no futebol. Não vamos nem comentar o fato dele torcer para os Chudley Cannons. Quem em sã consciência torce para eles?

Lily _riu_. Baixinho, mas riu. E isso bastou para James.

— Ele é mais imbecil ainda por não ter saído com você, realmente – olhou para ela – Olha só para mim, estou tentando fazer isso a um tempão, realmente. Assim até me ofendo, Lírio.

— Não exagere, Potter – ela rolou os olhos, mais por costume do que por outra coisa.

— Se você acha exagero... – deixou a frase não terminada no ar.

Voltaram a beber, lado a lado. Talvez ter encontrado Potter não fosse assim _tão_ ruim, afinal. “De algum modo,” ela pensou, “ele fica adoravelmente menos irritante quando bebe. Ou eu menos exigente”.

— Eu só não entendo, sabe – ela estava falando em disparada a algum tempo, e haviam perpassado por diversos assuntos desde então – Como ele teve coragem de simplesmente me mandar uma mensagem no Whatsapp quase em cima da hora para cancelar e...

— Alguma vez já reparou o quanto esse teto é realmente muito deformado? – James soltou, interrompendo-a.

— Ãn? – Lily olhou para ele confusa.

— Sabe, ele é cheio desses carocinhos e manchinhas. – ele apontava para algumas com o dedo indicador.

— Você realmente está olhando as manchas _do teto_? Enquanto eu me abro aqui? – se alguém tivesse uma câmera ali, certamente teria clicado uma foto dela no instante, tamanha foi a indignação que conseguiu passar através daquela expressão.

— As pessoas deviam olhar mais para cima, parar com essa obsessão em olhar sempre para baixo. – ele comentou, alheio – Já parou para olhar o céu?

— Bem, sempre olho o céu quando vou sair de casa. Saber se tenho ou não de levar guarda-chuva e tal.

— Não digo olhar assim. Digo olhar para admirar, para pensar. Imaginar – ele olhou para os olhos tão verdes da garota, e ela pode sentir o peso que deu a sua fala. – Você tem de fazer isso um dia.

— Eu nunca tenho tempo para simplesmente parar assim. Sempre estou correndo pra lá e pra cá. Escola, agora faculdade, reuniões, as garotas e tudo mais.

— Não imagino minha vida sem meus momentos desligados – comentou aleatoriamente.

— Vou tentar qualquer dia – deu mais um gole no líquido.

— Que tal... Hoje? – os olhos do garoto brilharam em sua direção.

— Hoje? – ela riu – Até mesmo bêbado insiste em me chamar para sair, Potter?

— Não como um encontro – ele balançou a cabeça, tendo de se esforçar bastante para manter esse movimento coordenado. – Como uma... aventura. Entre amigos. Consegue fingir por uma noite que somos amigos, Lírio?

— Uma noite, _James._

***

— Entra logo, James – Lily abriu a porta de seu carro para ele por dentro, destrancando-a – Não temos a noite toda.

— Na verdade temos... – ele comentou, trabalhando para não bater a cabeça enquanto entrava no veículo.

— É modo de dizer.

— Eu sei. Já disse que você tem uma mania de limpeza que chega a ser completamente irritante?

— Já disse que você tem uma mania de falar sobre qualquer coisa? – comentou ligando o som do carro em um volume um pouco mais alto que o normal. – Alguma preferência musical?

— Surpreenda-me – ele sorriu de canto, olhando aleatoriamente para os prédios que passavam pela janela.

Lily apertou o “próximo” por incontáveis vezes, até encontrar uma música que realmente gostasse – e estivesse a fim de ouvir no momento. Com ela era assim: não bastava simplesmente _gostar_ , ela tinha de estar _a fim_ dela no momento, para sem capaz de senti-la.

— Maroon 5? – ele sorriu, embora a garota não pudesse ver.

— _All those fairy tales are full of shit, one more fucking love song, I'll be sick_ – ela cantou em resposta, completamente desafinada, e mesmo assim adorável.

— Acho que música errada, não? Está tocando Maps, e não Payphone.

— Um fã de Marron 5?

— Não exageremos tanto – ele disse na defensiva – Mas vamos lá, pode cantar. Juro que não rio.

Um risinho de canto lhe tomou o rosto, mas ao longo do caminho em que dirigia com os olhos fixos no asfalto, acabou cantando baixinho se enrolando em algumas partes – como sempre fazia.

— Para onde vamos então, James? – ela perguntou, assim que saíram da cidade, por onde o garoto lhe indicara.

— Segue por aqui – e ele lhe ditou o caminho, passo a passo.

— James Potter, se você quiser me sequestrar, a hora é agora – olhou para o local em que ele a mandou estacionar, no acostamento de uma rodovia – Se, ênfase no se, eu estivesse com medo agora, só não diria que estou morrendo de medo porque meu orgulho me impede de realizar tais atos.

— Acredite, se eu quisesse te estuprar teria tido tempo suficiente dentro daquele seu carro.

— Para onde está me arrastando então? – eles estavam andando por uma trilha, um caminho, no meio da mata da beira da estrada.

— Para o melhor lugar onde você já foi – ele disse, de forma nada humilde. – E, de brinde, com a melhor companhia.

— E a mais humilde.

— Não estava falando sobre mim – ele mostrou a garrafa de whisky que trazia na mão. – O que acha que fui fazer quando paramos naquela venda? Mas também por ser comigo, é claro. Você vai implorar depois disso para que pudesse ter sido um encontro romântico – riu de canto, aquele seu sorriso maroto de sempre.

— Agora, feche os olhos – ele disse, depois de um tempo, ficando atrás da ruiva e tampando o rosto da ruiva. 

— Eu vou cair, James. – mas, apesar da voz que lhe ralhava, sorria.

— Você tem de aprender a confiar mais nas pessoas. Relaxe – ele disse, e se a garota não estivesse com um pouco de álcool no sangue provavelmente teria se assustado mais ainda devido a voz arrastada. – E... Chegamos!

Ele destampou os olhos dela, revelando que haviam chegado no alto daquele lado da encosta. Não havia nada ali – literalmente. Uma grama não muito bem aparada (afinal, não estavam na propriedade de ninguém), uma pequena área cercada com altas árvores.

— Você me trouxe, literalmente, pro meio do mato, Potter? – ela riu.

— Bem, é um ‘meio do mato’ bem estiloso, convenhamos. – ele sorriu vitorioso, bebericando a garrafa e passando-a para a outra.

Lily não bebeu. Segurou a garrada consigo, mas não chegou a ingerir o líquido. Por quê? Bem, essa era uma boa pergunta. Nem ela mesma sabia, mas não queria esquecer daquela noite. Simplesmente não queria.

Quando olhou para James novamente ele estava deitado sobre a grama, esparramado de modo que parecia uma estrela do mar. Ele olhava para ela, firmemente.

— Não vai deitar também?

— Hun... Deitar? No chão?

— Pode flutuar se preferir, Lírio – respondeu, tomando a garrafa das mãos dela.

Ela ajeitou-se no chão no seu rumo, ficando com a cabeça na mesma linha que a do garoto.

— Está vendo ali? – ele disse, apontando para um canto qualquer do céu. – Chama Cão Maior, aquela constelação. Incrivelmente, a primeira coisa que penso sempre que a olho é em Padfoot. – sorriu, tolamente.

— Isso é tão Star Wars – ela comentou.

— Você gosta de Star Wars? – olhou para ela, com um dos olhos fechados ao encostar a bochecha na grama.

— Está brincando? É a melhor coisa do último século. – seus olhos, ele jurava, que brilhavam.

— Argh – fez uma careta.

— Vai me dizer que não gosta?

— Só... Não. Prefiro séries.

— Séries de que tipo?

— Sherlock... Qualquer coisa nessa linha. E na linha de CSI.

— Olha só, quem diria, James Potter, seriemaníaco.

— Existe essa palavra?

— Bem, passou a existir – ela deu de ombros, desajeitadamente, por estarem lado a lado.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando o céu. Estava negro, e o pontilhado brilhante das estrelas entrava em destaque como nunca Lily havia percebido. E havia a lua: uma lua cheia, que iluminava o suficiente onde estavam para conseguir enxergar perfeitamente tudo.

Olhou para uma alta árvore que estava ali, bem na borda da clareira, deu seu melhor sorriso maroto e levantou-se correndo – jogando suas sapatilhas no caminho em algum momento do processo – para se apoiar no galho mais baixo dela, tentando começar a subir.

— O que porra você está fazendo? – Potter olhou para trás, ajeitando os óculos e vendo uma ruiva de cabeça para baixo escalando uma árvore.

— Estou salvando o planeta de aliens, não é óbvio? – ela ironizou – O que parece que estou fazendo?

— Eu sei _o que_ você está fazendo, mas _por que_ você está fazendo isso?

— E preciso de um motivo? – continuou subindo, até perceber que James estava parado embaixo da árvore, olhando para cima. – Vamos lá, Potter, não seja tão covarde. Está com medo de uma arvorezinha dessas?

— Você sabe que não faz sentido nenhum subir em uma árvore agora, não é mesmo?

— Ah sim, porque vir para o mato de madrugada em uma sexta faz – ela rolou os olhos, sorrindo em seguida, e estendendo a mão para o garoto, em sinal de companheirismo – Mostre-me que juntos podemos ser infinitos.

***

Depois da tarefa – muito – difícil de ajudar um James não sóbrio subir até o topo da árvore, ambos estavam sentados em um tronco, apenas olhando para a imensidão. Dali, podiam até mesmo ver alguns faróis dos carros que passavam pela rodovia.

Lily estava _bem_. Por muito tempo não se sentia assim, e honestamente nunca esperou que fosse se sentir na presença do Potter. Talvez, ou talvez não, tenha sido por isso que resolveu puxar o assunto.

— Sabe, às vezes quero sair dessa minha vidinha – olhou para ele, percebendo que tinha sua atenção – Eu tenho vontade de largar tudo isso aqui.

— E por que não o faz? – recebeu uma resposta descontraída, ele até mesmo brincava com uma folha da árvore – Você tem um carro, deve ter algum dinheiro, e tem um monte de estrada. É só olhar para frente e você consegue ver a imensidão desse planeta.

— Como se fosse tão simples – riu.

— Por que não seria?

— Tem meus pais, tem a Marley e a Dorc, tem as reuniões da escola e...

— Blá, blá, blá – ele fez um gesto de abrir e fechar a mão – Você sabe que não passam de desculpas, certo?

— Já pensou em psicologia, James? – sorriu, ternamente.

— Bem, aí eu privaria o mundo dessa dádiva que eu sou ficando enfurnado em um escritório o dia inteiro. Mas não desconverse, Lírio. E para onde a senhorita iria? Largaria aqui e iria para onde? – a sua voz arrastada pelo whisky se opunha aos olhos que brilhavam de animação.

— Nunca cheguei a acabar de concluir a parte do “quero sair daqui” nos meus planos, na verdade. – dessa vez, a garota que começou a brincar com uma folha que havia arrancado, fazendo aquele ‘leite’ cair em seus dedos.

— Pois conclua agora. Não é como se não tivéssemos a noite toda.

— Então tá – ela jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o vento atrapalhar seus cabelos – Eu iria para algum lugar onde eu pudesse sentir o vento. Onde pudesse simplesmente ser eu e...

— Espera aí. – ele disse, erguendo o tronco – Quer dizer que você não é você? Estou sendo enganado, Evans?

Ela lhe lançou um rolar de olhos, ignorando e continuando.

— Eu gostaria de ir para um lugar onde eu pudesse me desligar de tudo, sabe? Da minha irmã, das minhas brigas. Só ser livre, me sentir livre. Experimentar a liberdade. Se fosse para eu escolher um lugar, só um mesmo, acho que eu iria para o Lago Tahoe. Como você disse, eu conseguiria ir de carro, e posso montar uma barraca em algum lugar, ou alugar um chalé. Não sei. Só não é um lugar tão conhecido, e acho que me sentiria a vontade com a imensidão da água. Água sempre me acalmou.

— Espero mesmo que você vá um dia. – ele comentou, colocando sua mão sobre a da ruiva – Como dizia a melhor banda de todos os tempos, “let it be”.

***

Lily apoiava James enquanto desciam novamente pela encosta onde haviam passado para chegar à clareira. Já estava quase amanhecendo, e sentiram que era hora de voltar para casa.

Não que quisessem isso, ao contrário: estavam envoltos em uma nuvem, uma aura que fez a garota se sentir tão leve. Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, como disse alguém há muito tempo atrás.

Entraram no carro, dessa vez nem sequer precisando de ligar uma música. James sorria abobalhado, enquanto apreciava os cabelos cor de fogo da menina ficaram ainda mais vívidos enquanto a primeira luz do dia lhe arrebatava.

A ruiva estacionou na frente da casa de James, desligando o motor.

— Então... – ele começou – Foi uma ótima noite fingindo que somos amigos, Lírio.

— Sabe, James, você não é tão mal assim. Essa sexta acabou saindo melhor do que o esperado. – ela sorriu, acanhada, fazendo os cabelos caírem pelo rosto.

Sem conseguir resistir, do mesmo modo que acontecia sempre que sentia uma necessidade de arrumar seus óculos, James colocou as longas mechas para atrás das orelhas dela. E sorriu.

Já havia aberto a porta e posto um pé de fora, impulsionando-se para sair, quando ouviu um murmúrio baixinho de “James”. Olhou para trás, vendo a ruiva simplesmente segurar em seu pescoço puxando-o para mais perto de si e colando seus lábios no beijo que ele já havia imaginado – e não só uma vez.

— Obrigada por me lembrar que posso _ser_ Lily Evans. – ela havia aberto os grandes olhos esmeraldas, encarando os olhos do menino através das lentes dos óculos.

— Você é uma Lily Evans maravilhosa, Lírio. A melhor que eu conheço – conseguiu piscar somente um dos olhos para a garota antes de fechar a porta do carro e ouvir o motor roncar para longe dele, enquanto caminhava pelo gramado bem cuidado dos Potter.


	5. Capítulo V - Existir para Fugir

**Capítulo V – Existir para Fugir.**

Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar. Com os braços perfeitamente esticados, as pernas levemente abertas, vista de cima certamente Lily Evans pareceria uma estrela do mar. “Uma estrela do mar gigante”, ela riria com o pensamento, mas se contentou com a risada mental pois não queria perder o equilíbrio que com custo havia conseguido.

Boiava nas águas do lago, sendo levada de lá para cá pelo ritmo que o vento impunha nas ondulações. Estava apenas de roupa íntima, nada de biquíni, somente calcinha e sutiã. Mas, sinceramente, quem se importa?

Pelo que parecia, ela não. A tranquilidade dali, mesmo sem ter de se obrigar a “murchar a barriga” ou a “andar com a postura ereta”, ou ainda um “coma menos, assim você vai engordar” lhe proporcionava paz. Paz interior. Sem preocupação com estar mostrando ou não as pequenas celulites da perna, ou coisa do tipo.

Ela era assim. “Eu _sou_ Lily Evans, eu sou assim. Eu sou _assim_ ”, ela murmurava, baixinho, como se o vento levasse suas palavras para alguém, distante dali. “Let it be”, repetiu agora o mantra que um Potter que insistia em ocupar seu pensamento em algumas horas do dia havia lhe ensinado.

E, naquele instante, ela pode jurar que ouviu um “Let it be” em resposta.

***

“Vamos com calma, James. Você consegue”, ele sussurrou, mais mentalmente do que realmente falando. Ok, a missão não era _tão_ difícil assim. Sair de um quarto onde Sirius Black – pedra em pessoa – e Remus Lupin – o ronco suave denunciava o sono pesado – estavam dormindo não podia ser tão complicado.

Mas havia se tornado no momento em que James Potter caminhava por um espaço minúsculo entre os amigos e tentava estender a mão até o criado mudo (do lado oposto da cama onde estava Remus, passando pelo colchão de Sirius e por uma série de tábuas que certamente fariam algum barulho) para alcançar as chaves do carro.

“Mais uma vez”, ele disse estendendo a mão sobre a cabeça de um Lupin com os cabelos completamente desgrenhados (“Olha que gracinha, até parece que ensinei certo assim”) e a mão sob a orelha. Alcançou o chaveiro e, torcendo para que ele não balançasse demais fazendo barulho (“Maldita hora para ter um chaveiro com quatro desenhos de animais de metais se batendo”), o trouxe até a segurança de sua mão junto ao peito.

Voltando até a porta, pegou a mochila que estava apoiada ali, pregou um papel na parede (“Chicletes nosso de toda hora, amém”) e abriu a porta, que rangeu como prometia fazer desde a hora que soube que devia ser algo silencioso.

— James? – Lupin murmurou, passando a mão nos cabelos e pela boca, limpando eventuais babas.

— Sou eu – ele murmurou, sentindo o suor frio descendo em uma gota solitária pelas costas – Dor de barriga – lamuriou, torcendo para que o amigo estivesse muito sonolento para vê-lo.

— Ah – ele disse deitando-se novamente – Ainda bem que teve consciência de não ir no banheiro do quarto. Tranca a porta.

Virou-se para o outro lado, enquanto Potter saia do quarto e fechava rapidamente a porta atrás de si, soltando um audível suspiro. Sabia que devia ter acordado os amigos e simplesmente contado que Lily havia _lhe contado_ para onde iria.

Mas James não sentia que era isso que devia fazer. Talvez depois se arrependesse mas... Ah, quem ele estava querendo enganar? James Potter não iria se arrepender porque ele queria isso. Ele queria dirigir para lá e encontrar Lily, lhe dizer que não era apenas naquela noite que a entendia. E, lógico, ela aceitaria o _incrível_ James, e o beijaria e estaria tudo bem.

Talvez seu ego estivesse exagerando as coisas um pouco. Mas quem poderia lhe culpar? “Adoro ser James Potter”, ele sorriu de lado enquanto ligava o carro do amigo e encaminhava-o para a rodovia. “Espero que Remus não surte”.

***

— Como assim “James saiu”? – Marlene gritou, entrando no quarto dos garotos balançando o celular no rosto de Sirius.

— Tipo... James saiu? – ele respondeu.

— ELE PEGOU O MEU CARRO! – Remus andava de um lado para o outro – Ele pegou o meu carro. Tem noção do que é isso?

— Sim, Moony, nós sabemos o que significa – Sirius disse – Não precisa continuar gritando.

— Não é normal estar dormindo, em uma busca pela amiga ruiva desaparecida, e acordar com uma mensagem dizendo que um dos integrantes do grupo simplesmente saiu.

— É como falar que o John saiu dos Beatles. Não dá. – Dorcas comentou, aparecendo com a cabeça sobre os ombros da amiga.

— Você sabe que ele morreu, né? – Sirius falou confuso.

— Foco – Marlene rolou os olhos. – Agora dá pra explicar o “James saiu”.

— Bem, resumidamente... – Remus começou – A gente estava dormindo, eu na cama de cá, ele na de lá e Sirius no colchão. Deve que eram umas sete horas, por aí. A porta do banheiro estava trancada, e a janela também, embora a gente estivesse com muito calor, aí ligamos o ar e...

— James pegou as chaves do carro e deixou um bilhete a la Evans “Estou bem”. Só que com o detalhe Prongs da coisa: ele colou com chicletes na parede.

— Não precisava ter interrompido, Padfoot, eu ia chegar nessa parte – Remus reclamou.

— Claro, depois de nos contar até a cor da cueca que estava usando.

— Então, basicamente... estamos sem veículo num lugar distante e não sabemos onde nenhum dos dois estão?

— Exatamente – Sirius sorriu, acenando.

— E o que nós vamos fazer agora? – Dorcas perguntou.

— Bem, acho que é uma boa hora para café da manhã – Sirius comentou, colocando a camisa que estava jogada no colchão.

— Como assim vamos tomar café? – Marlene perguntou – Sirius, nós estamos em um lugar que não conhecemos, sem carro, com dois amigos em algum lugar que não sabemos onde é, nem sabemos se é o mesmo lugar. E você ainda consegue pensar em comida?

— Primeiro, eu nunca vou deixar você esquecer que você me chamou de “Sirius”. – ele disse segurando os ombros dela – Depois, do que vai adiantar ficarmos aqui e com fome? Se for pra ficar aqui, que seja de estômago cheio.

— Ok. – ela disse, não sem antes o fulminar com o olhar – Vamos trocar de roupa primeiro, Dorc.

Depois que elas saíram do quarto e combinaram todos de se encontrar na recepção em dez minutos, Remus virou-se para Sirius.

— Você realmente está tão calmo assim? – o primeiro resmungou.

— Meu melhor amigo sumiu. E não sumiu para beijar uma garota, ou sumiu para comprar algo antes de mim. Ou para chegar na lanchonete antes. Sumiu do tipo eu não tenho a mínima ideia de onde ele está. Como você acha que eu _realmente_ estou?

— Ele pegou o meu carro. – Remus repetiu – E eu não estou dando a mínima. Só espero que eles estejam bem.

***

“Como que alguém consegue entender esse mapa?”. James estava estacionado no acostamento de uma estrada, e logo a seguir ela se dividia em três. Não sabia por qual delas deveria ir, a placa que tinha ali era ainda mais confusa que o mapa em si. E qual era o lado daquele negócio, de qualquer modo?

Desistindo de tentar decifrar, adivinhar, ou o que quer que faziam com aquele pedaço de papel, guardou-o novamente no porta-luvas, virou o carro na estrada para voltar até uma pequena venda que passara agora a pouco.

Trancou o carro do amigo, subindo os degraus de madeira pintados de branco – “Jesus, o quão clichê isso ainda pode ficar?” – e abriu a porta, que tocou um sininho indicando sua entrada – “Tão clichê assim”, ele mesmo se respondeu.

“Agora só falta um velho de macacão jeans e blusa de flanela xadrez vermelha e vai estar completo”. Ao contrário do que esperou, essa parte contrariou o resto do clichê: uma garota, com seus talvez doze anos, estava atrás do balcão, lendo um livro qualquer.

— Olá! – ela respondeu, sorrindo com os dentes ainda meio tortos.

— Hun... Oi. 

— Meu nome é Elizabeth, mas pode me chamar de Liz, e o que você procura? – o sorriso da garota cresceu ainda mais (se é que isso era possível) a medida que falava.

— Então... eu sou o James.

— Oi James! Posso te chamar de Jay, né? Ok, vou te chamar de Jay.

— Eu estava querendo saber para que lado fica o Lago Tahoe.

— Bem, se você for pensar, para todos os lados você chega nele uma hora.

— Sim, eu sei, mas eu queria a estrada que ia até lá mais rápido.

— A estrada não vai – ela mostrou os dentes novamente – Você vai com seu carro pela estrada, mas ela continua parada no mesmo lugar.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas eu queria mesmo chegar ao Lago Tahoe. E se você pudesse me arranjar um chicletes... Vocês vendem Trident?

— Hun... Não. Tem desses, servem? – ela mostrou uma caixinha.

— Vai ter de servir. – James pegou alguns.

— Você é engraçado. Parece com uma garota que passou aqui a algum tempo.

— Uma garota? – ele perguntou, interessando-se – E como era essa garota?

— Engraçada. Estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, e franzia o nariz como se não estivesse acostumada com o cheiro daqui. E o cabelo dela era engraçado, era diferente. Ele era todo vermelho. E ficava parecendo uma chama de vela balançando toda hora que ela mexia.

— Essa moça te falou o nome dela?

— Lila, Lith, algo assim.

— Lily? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

— É, acho que sim. Lembra lírio, não?

— Sim, lembra exatamente um lírio – ele sorriu, feliz. – Aqui – colocou uma nota no balcão e saiu, fazendo o sininho tocar de novo quando saiu pelas escadas.

— Hey, James? – a garotinha chamou.

— Hun?

— Você esqueceu da estrada. Aquela ali, a da esquerda, é ela que leva ao Lago.

— Obrigado – ele completou, se virando novamente para seguir seu caminho.

— Jay? – a garota chamou novamente. – Você vai procurar ela, não vai? A moça do cabelo de vela?

— Sim, eu vou – ele sorriu ao responde-la.

— Diga que eu mandei um oi.

— Eu direi, Liz. Eu direi.

***

— E então? – Dorcas perguntou esperançosa a um Remus que acabara de conversar com o recepcionista.

— Bem, tem uma notícia boa e uma ruim.

— Vamos lá, não pode ser tão ruim assim. – Sirius comentou.

— A boa primeiro.

— A boa é que tem um restaurante maravilhoso aqui perto. E uma cidade.

— E a ruim?

— A ruim é que o “perto” deles é 12 quilômetros de asfalto.

— Doze? – as garotas disseram juntas.

— Mas tem outra notícia boa – ele disse, sorrindo para os amigos – Tem um ônibus que vai passar daqui alguns minutos que leva direto para a cidade.

— Bem, vamos lá – Sirius passou o braço pelo pescoço das duas garotas, andando com elas até o ponto de ônibus.

Não tiveram nem ao menos de sentar: assim que chegaram um ônibus parou na frente do ponto convidando-os (e mais um passageiro que esperava ali) a entrar. - _Isso_ é o ônibus? – Dorcas murmurou ao entrarem no veículo.

O “veículo”, por ser uma linha que passa por pequenas cidades de não muito tráfego, não estava lá em suas melhores condições.

— Bem, não se esqueça das galinhas – Marlene apontou para o bagageiro que possuía alguns desses animais em pequenas gaiolas.

— Vão dizer que nunca passearam com as galinhas da vovó, garotas? – Sirius comentou, brincalhão – Vamos lá, vai ser legal. Podemos até cantar uma daquelas músicas.

— Músicas? – Marlene perguntou, enquanto se sentavam no meio do ônibus.

— É, você sabe. Aquelas “o seu Lobato alguma coisa ia ia ô”.

— Você canta tão bem, Black, fico impressionada.

— Música de verdade? – Dorcas ofereceu um dos seus fones a Remus, que sentava a seu lado.

— Nunca vou conseguir te recompensar de verdade por isso – ele respondeu encaixando-o na orelha.

***

— Olá? – James Potter bateu a porta do carro, pisando na areia quente que se estendia antes da imensidão do lago azul – Tem alguém aí?

Não obtendo respostas, trancou o carro e andou pela orla dali, chutando pequenas pedrinhas pelo caminho. As coníferas começaram em algum lugar por ali, e, andando por meio delas, encontrou uma pequena clareira, onde havia uma barraca, marcas de uma fogueira e algumas roupas estendidas em uma pedra ao sol.

— Você só pode estar brincando – ele comentou, rindo.

Sentou-se na pedra ao lado das roupas da ruiva, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o calor. Finalmente, ele agora sabia onde estava Lily Evans.

***

Quando o sol, mesmo que não muito forte, começou a arder sobre a pele da sua barriga, Lily Evans pensou que talvez já fosse hora de sair dali.

Nadou até a beirada do lago, onde havia deixado uma toalha, enrolando-se na mesma. Os pés tinham areia grudada neles, mas não importava: depois bastaria que ela viesse até o lago novamente com seus chinelos e estaria pronto.

Os cabelos estavam horríveis, disso tinha consciência. Aquele momento começando-a-secar era o pior, principalmente considerando que estavam completamente embaraçados.

Deu de ombros, ainda continuando seu caminho até a clareira. Tinha noção de que ter encontrado aquela clareira fora completamente sorte, e agradecia por isso: não tinha ideia de onde colocaria sua barraca improvisada de última hora se não a encontrasse.

Agora seria uma boa hora para continuar a ler um dos livros que trouxera. Talvez O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes; ou quem sabe Os Miseráveis. Ou ainda O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio; Viagem ao Centro da Terra...

— Olá lírio! – uma voz vinda literalmente do nada a assustou.

— Puta merda – ela gritou, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore (“Ótimo esconderijo, mesmo”) e ajeitando a toalha.

— Eu até perguntaria se sou _tão_ feio assim, mas eu sei que não sou – James Potter sentou-se na pedra onde antes estava deitado, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

— Potter? – ela estava confusa. Quer dizer, como _ele_ estava aqui?

— Surpresa! Sei que você não estava me esperando, mas acho que tem espaço para mim também na sua barraca.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela disse pegando uma regata e um short qualquer na bolsa e indo atrás da pedra para se vestir, mandando James ficar em alguém lugar por ali.

— Bem, não é óbvio?

— Você veio atrás de mim?

— Sim e não.

— Como assim “sim e não”?

— Eu vim por você, mas também vim por mim, Lily.

— Estou a ouvidos, Potter – a ruiva disse, agora já com short e regata, sentando-se em frente ao garoto.

— Eu lembrei da noite de sexta – ele deu de ombros – O que você tem para comer aqui?

— Hun... Isso não explica por que você está aqui.

— Por que, Lily? Porque você sumiu, simplesmente sumiu, e deixou a todos nós preocupados. E, quando eu lembro, quando eu sei onde você está, eu só sei que eu devia estar aqui também. Porque, Lily, não é só você que precisa _ser_ , eu também. Lily, nós estamos todos preocupados.

— “Nós”?

— Sim. Dorcas, Marlene, eu, Remus, Sirius, seus pais. Um bilhete de “tudo bem” não é muito explicativo.

— Eu sei que não, mas eu precisava de estar aqui.

— Eu sei, Lily. Eu sei. Eu só... senti a sua falta. Eu não quero só fingir que sou seu amigo em uma noite de bebedeira, Lily. Eu quero ser seu amigo. Bem, na verdade quero mais, mas podemos relevar isso por enquanto.

James havia se aproximado de Lily e, sem esperar autorização, a abraçou. Simplesmente a abraçou, tendo seu pescoço abraçado pela ruiva que, mesmo sem admitir, sentia falta de todos eles.

— Você fica falando sem parar de “nós” mas só vejo você – ela brincou – Cadê os outros mosqueteiros?

— Hun... Eu meio que, só meio, fiz a mesma coisa que você fez com eles.

Ela riu, uma risada gostosa, e sorriu para ele.

— Bem, acho que _talvez_ eles merecem um áudio no Whatsapp. Você está com seu celular aí?

***

— Se eu disser que vou ficar cheirando galinha por uma semana, eu juro que não vai ser exagero – Dorcas comentou quando desceram do ônibus.

— Se eu disser – Sirius comentou – que acabei de receber um áudio do Prongs, o que eu ganho? – ele sorriu de lado.

Deu play no celular, aumentando o volume para que todos – que já tinham se amontoado em uma rodinha em sua volta – pudessem ouvir.

“Oi pessoal” a voz de James se fez presente.

“Oi gente”, dessa vez foi a voz de Lily.

— Lily! – Marlene faltou abraçar o celular.

— Você sabe que ela não consegue te escutar, certo? – Sirius comentou.

— Shiiiiu – Remus fez, apontando para o celular.

“Perdão por ter saído e só deixar um bilhete”, James continuou, “e perdão por pegar seu carro, Moony. Prometo que vou devolver em bom estado de conservação, e com o tanque cheio. Ou talvez pela metade, não sei”

“E mil desculpas, mesmo, por ter saído sem nem ao menos me despedir. Desculpe, Lene e Dorc, eu não queria preocupar vocês, os meninos ou meus pais. Só precisava espairecer. Espero mesmo que me entendam e me perdoem. Eu estou bem. Nós estamos bem”

“Devolvo seu carro em breve, Moony. Estou com saudades, Pads”

“Estou com saudades, garotas.”

“Até breve!”, disseram em uníssono e depois a mensagem terminou.

— Nenhuma informação de onde estão? NADA? – Marlene gritou.

— Só isso? Sério? – Dorcas também estava decepcionada.

— “Devolvo o carro em breve”, sério? – foi a vez de Remus.

— Bem, ele disse que está com saudades de mim. Ou seja: ainda não o perdi pra Evans – Sirius sorriu. E completou – Tem uma foto também.

Ele mostrou a tela do celular, onde os dois sorriam em uma selfie improvisada.

— Eu conheço esse lugar – Remus comentou, e sorriu marotamente depois (sendo um ótimo exemplo de situação em que comprovavam o nome do grupo) – Alguém aí a fim de ir ao Lago Tahoe?

— Tudo menos outro ônibus com galinhas – Dorcas implorou, mas ria.

— Tudo menos outra viagem ao lado de Sirius Black – Marlene brincou.

***

James Potter e Lily Evans estavam lado a lado, deitados na grama, observando o céu já pontilhado de estrelas, em semelhança à notória noite de sexta onde tudo aquilo se iniciou. Dessa vez, o garoto narrava a ida dele e dos amigos até o Museu do Star Wars na busca pela ruiva.

— Sério que eles brigaram por causa de uma coxinha de catupiry?

— Mas era a última, e isso é muito importante – ele olhou para ela, rindo.

— E eram Sirius e Marlene, o que também é muito relevante – ela olhou de volta, também rindo.

Apesar de continuarem com o sorriso no rosto, um súbito silêncio se abateu.

— James? – a ruiva chamou baixinho.

— Lily? – ele respondeu, ainda brincalhão.

— Eu juro que poderia te beijar agora.

— Eu sei, eu sou um cara muito bonito para só se ver e...

— Não estraga tudo, James – ela riu, enquanto o garoto se aproximava para beijar os lábios da garota.

Sorriram ao se afastar, logo se aproximando novamente. Agora que haviam começado, era difícil ficarem longe do outro. Suas mentes, seus corpos, clamavam por isso, e em meio a risadinhas continuaram assim.

— A-rrã – uma voz veio da beirada das árvores – Se queriam privacidade, eram só falar que apareceríamos amanhã – era Sirius, e ao seu lado estavam todos os amigos.

— Não enche, Pads – James disse, mas mesmo assim riu, ao se levantar e ajudar a garota.

Subitamente, as amigas logo vieram abraçar a ruiva e murmurar que estavam com saudades e essas coisas melosas de garotas – ou de nem todas as garotas. Remus, Sirius e James sorriram em cumplicidade (mesmo que internamente o primeiro estava querendo matar certo Potter por ter pego seu carro.)

— Nunca mais pegue meu carro assim – ele disse em meio a um sorriso.

— Tudo em nome do amor, certo? – James estendeu a mão, esperando o toque do amigo.

Remus sorriu, ergueu a mão e então respondeu:

— Não – e abaixou a mão, deixando o Potter no vácuo.

Assim que Marlene e Dorcas conseguiram ser desgrudadas de Lily, Sirius se aproximou dela e de James.

— É o seguinte, Evans. Vocês podem começar a namorar, a se pegarem, ou sei lá o que vocês vão fazer. Vocês podem até se casar. Mas, em hipótese alguma, o James vai deixar de ser meu. Entendido?

Lily riu.

— Só seu. Exclusivamente.

— Exatamente. Não gosto de dividir. A propósito, se você quebrar o coração dele (que é muito frágil), eu te mato – ele sorriu, amigavelmente, dando as costas em seguida.

— Super amigável – Lily comentou.

— Assim fico até orgulhoso – James limpou uma lágrima inexistente. – Vamos lá, vamos ficar junto deles.

— James? – Lily lhe chamou.

— Oi?

— Obrigada por vir me procurar. – ela sorriu, beijando-o ternamente mais uma vez.

Sentaram-se todos em volta da fogueira improvisada, resolvendo que iriam passar ali aquela noite. Trocaram histórias: James contou como descobriu que Lily estava ali (omitindo algumas muitas partes da sexta, que continuaria sendo só deles), Lily contou sobre o aperto que passou com um esquilo em uma noite, os outros quatro contaram sobre o ônibus das galinhas.

Sim, existimos para fugir, Lily concluiu naquela noite. Mas, às vezes, não é necessário fugir sozinho. Podemos fugir junto daqueles que amamos. E Lily amava cada um que estava ali, individualmente, coletivamente e de um jeito diferente.

Os mapas, afinal, não conduzem a um só lugar. Os mapas podem ser decifrados, basta olhar de outra visão. Os mapas não mostram a resposta, mostram o caminho para ela.

E, aqueles ali, juntos a ela, eram a resposta. Os mapas da vida lhe mostraram isso.

Aconchegada no peito de Potter, adormeceu enquanto ainda conversavam. Adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto. Não precisava mais fugir, havia encontrado seu homizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então... O fim. 
> 
> O processo de passar todas minhas histórias já publicadas para cá está sendo gradual, mas aos pouquinhos vamos alternando entre colocar as antigas e as que estou escrevendo agora. 
> 
> Obrigada por terem acompanhado essa história!
> 
> Um beijo


End file.
